


Orion

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mythology - Freeform, Season/Series 03, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Well, my dear nephew, you even thought that I bit poor Scott only out of desperation to form a pack? I needed to assure myself that Stiles was on our side. People with the gift that he has, with the blood he has, are rare these days. All that Deaton spent a lifetime to learn and know, Stiles already has within himself. It's a matter of time until he reveals himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orion

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before the third season, but after a few spoilers came out. So you guys will see some things that really happened in the third season, but the direction of the fanfiction will be very different from what happened on TV. It’s like Orion is an alternative season for Teen Wolf.
> 
> Again, I'm trying to translate my fanfictions to English and so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This fanfiction is complete and it's originally posted posted in another website, entirely in Portuguese. I plan to update every week, but some chapters have 4 to 5k and it will be more difficult to translate. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the plot as much as the Brazilian fandom.

Derek parked in front of the decrepit mansion where he has been living. Got off from his Camaro with his wolf agility and ran into the house, like a hurricane.

In the room, Peter heard his nephew approaching, but didn't take his eyes off from a magazine. It was also not taking his eyes off of from the magazine that he heard the question  asked by the werewolf standing now before him:

\- Why didn’t you bite Stiles?

Peter smiled. In a way that reminds you when a master who has long expected his pupil learn to draw their own conclusions.

\- Because I wasn’t hungry. - his voice was soft and ironic and he did not flinch when he felt the other's hands pulling him off the chair.

\- Why – didn’t – you -bite - Stiles? - Derek repeated the question, now with a lower and more threatening voice.

Peter showed the claws, dug into his nephew's hands, making him stop grabbing his uncle's shirt. He straightened his clothes, picked up the magazine on the floor, marked the page he was reading and placed it on the chair, only then looking at Derek and saying:

\- Why do you need to ask me something whose answer you already have? I did not bite Stiles because he did not ask me.

\- So is it true? He is ...

\- Yes! - Peter interrupted - Yes, he is.

\- Since when do you know?

\- Since I woke up. I smelled far away. Surprises me that you have not smelled it.

Derek's face showed and let out a frustrated growl.

\- I felt. I smelled. But I did not think it was possible. Deaton thought ...

\- Deaton! - Peter exclaimed with a laugh - Deaton is nothing, Derek. Deaton is only one among many others trained to be what they are. But our little Stiles, ah ... That boy ... will still be a source of pride for our pack.

\- Our pack?

\- Well, my dear nephew, you even thought that I bit poor Scott only out of desperation to form a pack? I needed to assure myself that Stiles was on our side. People with the gift that he has, with the blood he has, are rare these days. All that Deaton spent a lifetime to learn and know, Stiles already has within himself. It's a matter of time until he reveals himself.

\- Was it all planned?

\- Of course! Or you think I only guide myself by my wolfish instincts? Oh please!

\- It won't help, you know, right? Stiles will not ask you to bite him, you will not be able to make him an "Orion". He is afraid.

\- It is obvious that he is afraid. He is a teenager who has no idea of the gift he has. But you have seen with your own eyes all he was able to do even though he is only human. Do you want a better proof of that than the ability to overcome his own fear, besides the smell?

Derek frowned even more. He knew Peter was right from the beginning. And he suspected, since the most direct contact with the boy in the pool, when he could focus on his smell. Just couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to think that Stiles could become an Orion.

\- How much time does he have? - he finally asked, feeling the weight of his shoulders, fearing the answer that would come next.

\- Not much. With alphas coming, soon he will feel the change. And soon, all werewolves, alphas or not, will feel his presence.

\- If he doesn’t accept any pack ... It's possible that he may live like Deaton, right?

\- No. His case is more complicated. He is an Orion by birth, Derek. It's not like he has any choice but decide which pack he will belong and what alpha he will ally.

\- And will you turn Scott into an alpha? - Derek threw the question like a challenge. He knew that his uncle used to hate losing control over their betas, and Scott was the only one at the moment.

Peter changed his expression. He assumed a serious face, lucid, in a way that Derek has not seen in years. He took a few steps and stood face to face with his nephew, looking into his eyes.

\- I will not need, Derek. Stiles has already decided who is the alpha that he will belong to. That's only one thing missing: show him your teeth.

And before the youngest of the Hales could understand the meaning of those words, Peter was already climbing the stairs, whistling and carrying a magazine under his arm.

Derek stood still for a while. He could be Stiles' alpha. Better, the alpha with Stiles. An alpha with an Orion. He would be stronger, more powerful, more feared than the other alphas. He just did not know how to continue to protect Stiles when  that happen. And that was the only obstacle for him finally face the decision, which Peter had well said, Stiles had already made.


	2. Caern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to thank you for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Every mythology described here is a bizarre mix of what I've read about the myth of werewolves in various sources, including the RPG game "Werewolf: the Apocalypse." 
> 
> Now, you’ll understand what an Orion is. However, no use looking for it cuz this "creature" was an invention from my troubled mind!
> 
> Oh, in this fanfiction I'm already considering that Stiles and Derek have a relationship.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

_ **Caern** _

 

Stiles was sleeping with his head against the car window, his mouth slightly open and a trickle of drool running down his chin. They were on the road for nearly 12 hours after a hard conversation to convince the boy to follow him to a mysterious place that apparently doesn’t exist on the map.

The first two hours were unbearable and Derek was listening to the boy talking nonstop about the ability of an alpha to convince him to do stupid things. In general, he would have done the usual, silencing the boy with a kiss and leaving him confused to the point he'd forget what he was talking about.

But in that situation he could not do that. Not because he was driving, after all, he could simply pull over the car and waste some time kissing Stiles until he is too confused to care. The point is that he didn't want to influence the boy's decision. He didn't want their relationship to influence Stiles' choices.

He was taking the boy to Caern, the lupines' sacred field, and he wanted, with all his heart, that Stiles would be able to understand what that means.

He parked the Camaro at the foothill and came off, looking around, sniffing the air and feeling the typical cold in his bones caused by Lycan’s road. It was the first time he came near the Caern, it was the first in his family after 200 years that he came near to this place. There was no life around the Caern. No birds, reptiles, not even insects dared to approach. Only the ancient trees, Gaya’s gift, the spirit-mother of all werewolves, surrounding the sacred ground.

He opened the passenger's door carefully so he wouldn't wake up Stiles. Derek took him in his own arms and walked into the forest. His alpha eyes were alert and he was controlling his breathing. The fact that they were walking on Lycan's Road and Stiles wasn't transforming into a werewolf was one more proving fact that he was an Orion. Just his presence was able to control his transformation.

When he spotted the huge portal made of bones in front of the Caern, he whispered the boy's name to wake him up. Stiles opened his eyes, still sleepy, not understanding where they were.

\- Did I die? Did you hit the car and we died and here is the heaven’s door? - Stiles asked when Derek put him on the floor - I knew your stupid habit of driving at 200 miles would end up killing us sometime.

\- Stiles. - Derek called his name with the lower voice, his head slightly bowed as a sign of respect.

\- What? - His hands were stuffed in the pockets of the red hoodie and his face was confused.

The alpha didn’t answer, just turned his head towards the low wall of dark rocks and the closed portal, tall and rounded on the top. Bones of all sizes crossed in an intricate design that emanated one slightly blue ethereal glow.

\- Wow! - That was all he managed to say, feeling attracted by the glow.

Stiles took a few steps towards the gate, ignoring Derek's call, who was completely clueless about what to do in that place.

Once he got close enough to be able to touch the stones when stretching his arms, the brightness of the gate went from blue to gold and Stiles stared at the drawings, realizing that there were small inscriptions engraved in the bone. Complex inscriptions which, strangely, he could understand.

\- Are you reading? – Derek was standing behind the boy, his voice still head down, looking surprised.

\- No, you asshole. - he replied without taking his eyes off of the drawings - You can’t read it here. Just feel, understand. The signs aren’t words, they’re lives. - He raised his eyes for a moment, as if he assimilated what he had just said - How do I know that?

The question, sounding confusing and even scared, trembled the ground and, slowly, opened the gates once closed. Derek looked up and stared Stiles:

\- You have been invited to enter, Stiles. Accept the invitation.

\- And enter... where?

\- In Caern. You’re welcome among wolves.

Derek's voice was too solemn and, if it wasn't for the atmosphere in the place, Stiles would have laughed. He shrugged, not understanding very well what was happening and went through the portal.

On the inside, Caern was nothing more than a huge garden, with a single round stone in the center, in which grew a kind of wolfsbane with white petals, bursts of red, as if every tiny flower had veins and blood running inside them. The scent was intoxicating and Derek's eyes were now completely red, as if they shine in the same tuning of the plant.

\- There’s nothing here. It's just bush and a stone and yet - Stiles looked everywhere - and yet, how can it be so beautiful?

\- It is a Caern, Stiles. It has to be beautiful.

\- But after all, what the fuck is a Caern? And why did you bring me here?

Derek took a deep breath and blinked, frowning a hard expression.

\- Peter discovered what alphas’ pack want here.

\- And what is it? What does this have to do with me and this place? Can anyone at least once tell me everything?

\- They come after the Orion.

\- Cool. And ... - Stiles gestured for Derek to say more, but the alpha remained silent, looking at him suggestively - Now is the line in which you explain me what is Orion.

\- You.

Stiles gave smirked. Then he threw his head back and moved the body in a funny way.

\- I‘m an Orion. Derek, you don’t need to give me all this theater to tell me I'm the star of your life.

Derek didn’t laugh, didn’t get angry. He didn't grab Stiles by his shirt the way he would probably do in any other circumstance. The alpha didn't even move. And Stiles realized that the situation was serious.

Stiles stared at the werewolf and approached him, standing two inches from his face. They remained like that for a few minutes. Without blinking, barely breathing, although Derek had the feeling that Stiles was undressing his soul.

The boy finally stepped aside, walking towards the circular stone and kneeling in front of it.

\- I still don’t get it. I'm not this, Derek. You know! You know me, I'm just Stiles.

\- I know. I know you, and I know that you’re an Orion.

\- What does this mean?

\- Have I ever hurt you, Stiles?

\- Would you like me to quote the times in chronological order or by intensity of pain?

Derek finally smiled, nodded and knelt beside the boy.

\- I'll rephrase my question: when I'm in werewolf form, did I ever hurt you?

\- Oh, no. No, you just torture me when you're conscious and human.

\- What about Scott?

\- No, of course not!

\- Peter?

\- Where are you going with this?

\- Haven't you realized that any of the werewolves near to you has ever hurt you?

The boy raised an eyebrow, paying attention to what Derek had to say. He was right. All the time he spent living close to these creatures, none of them has ever smote him any harm.

\- Well, Peter wanted to bite me. - he commented.

\- And why didn't he, then?

\- Anh ... because I didn’t want.

\- Do you understand now?

\- No. I mean, is an Orion someone who a werewolf can’t hurt? I see no great advantage in it. Or is someone bad enough to not be transformed? And you avoid hurting so you won't take the risk? That makes sense, I wouldn't be good enough for the pack and...

\- You are better, Stiles. Better than the whole pack. - Derek interrupted.

Stiles rested both hands on the stone and closed his eyes. The stone then show the same golden glow emanated from the portal of bones and the plant in the center seemed to be even more alive and exhaling an even more intoxicating perfume.

\- I'm not that, Derek. Sorry. I can’t do anything special.

\- Well, you aren’t a full Orion yet, Stiles.

\- No, you are wrong.

\- I'm sure I'm not wrong.

The twilight had begun and already a few stars dotted the sky with their silvery glow. Derek looked up and saw what he wanted. He knew that, from all the Caerns around the world, they could see those two stars, the two constellations that told the most fascinating lupine’s legend.

He pulled the boy's shoulder gently, making him lie down on the grass. The floor was nicely warm, despite the breeze around the Caern being very cold. Derek lied down beside him and pointed to the sky.

\- My people believe that there are two species in the world united by force of Gaya.

\- Gaya? If you will tell me about Captain Planet ...

\- Don’t interrupt me. - Derek said, straight. - As I was saying, Gaya is the werewolves' spirit-mother. It was her who created our body, our soul, our energy. We were created to be the guardians of the holy land. But Wyrn, Gaya’s envious sister, couldn’t create anything to impress her father, Thaerm, the greatest spirit of nature. Then she sabotaged Gaya's creation and blew   into us the Beast. The Beast is this insane desire for blood, death, destruction.

Stiles heard the story, but it wasn’t Derek's voice echoing in his head. It was a more serious, deeper, older voice, as if every word weighed millions and millions of years, as if he could see the story happening.

\- Gaya was sad because of us, because of what we had become. Her other sister, Weaver, tried to help and made the wolfsbane, the plant that can destroy us. But that didn’t make Gaya's heart any happier because she loved us. Like a mother. She didn’t want our destruction. So, Garou, the older brother among three sisters, created the Orion.

Derek pointed star in the sky and continued:

\- Here you can see Orion and Sirius together. The guardian and the wolf. United in the sky by Garou's magic.

\- Is an Orion a guardian? - Stiles whispered, lost in the image of the stars and the steady hand of Derek pointing to them.

\- Yes, Stiles. An Orion is a guardian. The guardian of the Beast.

The boy turned his face to the alpha and they remained lying down, looking up quietly, not noticing that the sky became darker.

\- And what a guardian, I mean, an Orion does anyway? Because I’m not feeling anything different.

Derek's eyes sparkled with sadness and he turned his face, staying silent.

\- Derek? - Stiles called, realizing the heavy expression of the alpha - Why do I think your silence isn’t a very positive response?

\- Because you're not ready yet.

\- What is it missing then? Sacrifice some sheep in the altar? Dancing naked around a fire, with my body covered in moose’s blood and wearing antlers on my head?

\- Where do you get these ideas? - Derek looked confused now - You ... You just need ... to be bitten.

Derek got up and walked away from the boy. Stiles sat and stared at Derek's back, who again seemed to carry the weight of the world upon himself.

\- And why didn't Peter do it when he had the chance? - he asked as if it was obvious.

\- Because you didn’t allow him.

And the alpha turned to look Stiles in the face with the most desolate expression in the world.

\- And does it make you sad? I mean, you are upset because I didn't allow? - The boy was trying not to sound offended by the look of the werewolf.

-. No. I ... I'm not sad. I'm kinda proud of your decision. But now ... Well, the entire state is coming after you.

\- So, what's wrong? You just said that I'm a star able to control the beasts.

\- It's not that simple, Stiles. You can't control them all. You can only control your alpha and his pack.

\- My ... my alpha? What do you mean? How does this work?

\- The choice of being bitten is yours exclusively. A werewolf can't even approach you if you do not want his presence. But to control the beast, you need to be allied with only one alpha. So all of his pack will be controlled by you.

\- What is the advantage of this to all the werewolves come after me?

\- Choices. Consciousness. Force. Metamorphosis. - Derek enumerated.

\- If you talk “Heart” I'll yell "Go Planet" here. - Stiles joked.

The truth was that Stiles always used sarcasm and irony when he felt lost, threatened, confused. And now, all the responsibility of becoming an Orion started to seem too much for a mere mortal like him.

\- The Orion, Stiles, is the only one that can talk to a werewolf when he is truly transformed. Not the way you usually see me or see Scott. But the animal form, like you have seen Peter take. Talk to him, control and even ...

\- Even?

\- Intensify and make the alpha and the entire pack reach the Lupus.

\- You'd better give me a dictionary for terms you’re using, because I don’t know anything about that.

\- Lupus is the purest form of a werewolf. It's full werewolf, totally wolf, but with huge force. And there's only Lupus when there's Orion.

\- So everyone wants me?

\- Dead or alive. - Derek added, fearful.

\- Oops, no deaths here ... you said, you just said that they can’t hurt me.

\- In human form they can hurt you. And still can use other creatures to hurt you.

Stiles opened his mouth, upset. Finally he stood up and started walking down the place. Trying to find a solution.

\- I have no choice, do I?

\- No, you haven’t. It is your destiny. You know, read it on the portal. Your choice is who to trust enough to bite you. And since only an alpha can bite you, Peter can turn Scott in an alpha, if you want.

Stiles nodded. Could not verbalize what he had read in the portal and later when he sensed  leaning against the stone that now he imagined to be an altar to Gaya, but knew what it all meant. And he wasn't wrong when thought about how everything was serious, knowing now that the oldest of Hale was willing to give up the control over his beta, just to make Stiles a real Orion.

\- Couldn't I just hide?

\- They can follow you by your smell.

\- What if I am a full Orion?

\- They’ll still challenge you. But you'll have a pack to defend you. And still have other skills that I can’t tell you, because it hasn't been born an Orion like you in 200 years. To be honest, I even doubted, I thought that this was more like a legend.

\- Well, in the end, it doesn’t seem so bad.

\- It's very bad.

\- Too bad?

\- You will be the awareness of the pack, Stiles. The decisions of the pack will be your responsibility as well as the pain of the pack will be your pain. And if your alpha die ...

\- I die too. - he finished, staring at the flower without the light of day seemed to drip blood from their fragile petals.

Both of them were silent, watching sometimes the altar, sometimes the stars, sometimes each other.

\- Well, let's go home. - Derek broke the silence as he walked towards the portal - You don’t have to decide anything right now. Think about it, if you want to search the internet.

He stopped two steps before the portal of bones, realizing that Stiles didn’t follow him. Derek turned to call him, but stopped surprised at what he saw.

The boy had gotten rid of the red coat, now lying next to the altar of Gaya and staring at the alpha.

\- Come on! - he commanded, his voice was more confident, and the golden glow that circled the place now, has dominated his brown eyes.

Derek agreed and walked to the center of Caern. He knew that even if he didn't want to obey, he couldn’t resist the command. It was the Orion’s voice speaking and even an incomplete Orion, Stiles was on holy ground. His energy was greater.

Once they were face to face, the boy removed the gray shirt he was wearing, turned around, took a deep breath and said:

\- I'm ready.

\- Stiles! - The werewolf exclaimed, surprised.

It was what he wanted from the beginning. Derek wanted to be him the one who was supposed to bite Stiles, because they knew he was the only one able to put the boy's welfare first, though he was sure he could not protect him forever. But he didn't expect Stiles would decide so quickly. Not even that he was the one chosen by Stiles.

\- Bite me, Derek. - The words were so firm and the alpha once again felt inside the voice commanding and before he could understand, he felt his fangs and claws releasing the beast inside him, wriggling and sank his teeth into the boy's right shoulder, who howled in pain.

The Wolfsbane in Gaya’s Altar turned into a new shade of red in the petals of flowers and left a drop on a round stone. The taste of Stiles’ blood, Derek tasted, not only had the iron touch of whole blood, but it was also sweet, soft, like the materialization of the smell that he and Peter felt, something like almonds roasted on a fire camp.

For Stiles, the feeling of flesh being torn by Derek's fangs was unbearable, until the moment the alpha's lips also touched his skin, sucking the blood that dripped from his open wounds. After strolling the tongue on his back, treading the same path of the drops of blood that flowed through his pale skin, made him shiver, and he stepped back, letting his back support itself on the alpha's chest, and breathing, when he finally stopped.

He felt his legs burning, his chest tighten, he couldn't breathe and did not dare to open his eyes, doing it only when he felt Derek hugging him and resting his forehead on the back of his head.

Stiles looked the fallen flower on the stone and, reluctantly, pulled himself away from Derek's arms and staggered down to the altar, taking what he understood as a gift from Gaya. The petals were warmer than stone and he knew what to do: put the plant in the palm of his left hand and put on the place where Derek had just bitten him, pressing hard against his flesh.

His eyes gleamed red along with the Alpha who felt his own shoulder burn in the same location he had bitten Stiles, but noticing surprisingly that the bite healed immediately, the marks disappear, leaving only the shadow of Wolfsbane Petals as a tattoo.

Stiles left his hand down beside the his body and felt her legs weaker. Derek held him before he fell on the ground and lifted him up, walking to the car and driving in silence to Beacon Hills. Stiles slept with the same tranquility, his mouth open and drool running the wire down his chin, as in the morning.

Derek smiled. Maybe the Stiles' courage, this practical way of looking at life and do what needs to be done, maybe that was the secret of all Orion. Maybe that would keep him safe. It was the boy's safety what worried the alpha's the most.

Even knowing that an Orion could die if his alpha succumbs, the alpha could live without his Orion, but that wasn’t what Derek felt would happen. Perhaps the connection between him and Stiles was bigger than a simple connection between an Alpha and an Orion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity: the star Sirius belong to the two constellations Canis Major and Canis Minor, both in the Orion’s Belt.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You two share the energy of the alpha. Derek just became alpha after killing¹ you, Peter. And you only regained your powers because you made him bite you. I don’t know what that is supposed to mean, but it's like I'm an Orion with two alphas.

**Revelation**

 

Stiles and Derek came to Beacon Hills when it was already morning. Peter was waiting, listening, walking from one side to the other in Hale’s house. He was sure that Stiles didn’t deny being an orion. But he was afraid of what that could mean.

In the mythology that surrounded its kind, nobody ever managed to define exactly what an Orion would be able to do and now they have the opportunity to experience all the possibilities and abilities of the new creature.

\- Good morning! - Peter smiled in that crooked way, when Derek and Stiles entered the place.

\- Peter! - Derek greeted in a direct way and Stiles just looked at him.

The elder raised his eyebrows in an expression of almost astonishment. The boy's eyes now bore a golden color, a bit harder and more mature than he carried before officially being an Orion.

And it wasn’t just the change of expression on the young boy's face, it was like that ethereal glow in Stiles’ eyes made Peter feel vulnerable. Something inside him told that Stiles was now in command, ignoring the fact that Derek was the one who had bitten the boy and not him.

And as if he could read the Peter’s thoughts, Stiles closed his eyes, turned his face to the window and said:

\- You two share the energy of the alpha. Derek just became alpha after killing¹ you, Peter. And you only regained your powers because you made him bite you. I don’t know what that is supposed to mean, but it's like I'm an Orion with two alphas.

\- How do you know? - Derek asked, with a careful voice.

\- I don’t know. - Stiles sighed wearily – There is a lot of things in my head that I can’t understand, talk or even explain. I just want to go home.

Derek offered to take him home and left the mansion after the boy. The two wolves noticing how much he looks larger as he walked towards the car.

Derek parked the Camaro in front of the Stilinski's residence and took off the seat belt, Stiles reached out and touched Derek's forehead with his fingertips. A shiver ran from the boy's body to the alpha who felt his eyes shining that same indefinite color, like old gold.

The alpha repeated the gesture, touching Stiles’ forehead and seeing, admired, the shock that his body created, making the boy's iris redden. And he was  able to define then what it represented. A ritual between them, more than that, to make sure that even if the pack had two wolves dividing the alpha’s energy, even though Derek and Peter were connected, was the youngest of Hale that the Orion belonged first .

Stiles gave a relieved smile and prepared to leave the car the car when a pair of black gloves pushed him back inside and slammed the door, keeping him inside the car. Through the window, Derek already with red eyes and sharp teeth barely noticed a female face, almost delicate, facing the two of them with determination. 

\- Stiles can't enter here. - the voice of Ms Morell, school counselor, was authoritarian - Derek, keep your fangs for those who can really put you in danger. Here, - she threw a piece of paper inside the car, with a sort of scribbled address - Go to the interstate with 25 and drive to return. I’ll wait you there. Don’t worry, Stiles. Deaton talked to your father, he said you would   volunteer  with Scott in a group that takes care of the wildlife. It's not entirely a lie and your father was even proud of you.

Morell put the dark gray helmet, climbed on the Harley Davidson Night Rod and accelerated, taking the road that was indicated for the alpha. Derek hesitated before starting the car, but ended up just following the place where Deaton was waiting for them.

The statement given by the young woman and the address scrawled on crumpled paper, took them to the entry of a private property, it would be unnoticed by any vehicle that crossed that part of road.

Even Derek only saw the entry into the trees and shrubs because the counselor’s dark red bike was parking aside from the road. She didn’t say anything, not even took off her helmet and reconnected the motorcycle as they approached, on the narrow dirty road.

They went on for almost an hour in hard curves, taking bifurcations and opening rusty metal gates. She just parked, taking off the helmet. They reached an old house, colonial style, but well maintained.

The building had two floors, white walls and glass windows with burgundy curtains. On the balcony, a double door of mass and dark wood with brass beaters. Two rocking chairs and plants and flowers adorned the place, which could perfectly belong to some old lady.

Deaton opened the door and left the mansion even before Stiles could open the car door. He didn’t look more like the calm vet who Stiles knew. He was wearing camouflage pants, combat boots, dark shirt and leather jacket. He looked to the side and told Morell:

\- The perimeter is safe and peaceful, bring them inside.

The woman nodded and signalized Stiles to enter the house, but stopped in front of Derek and reached out her hand to the werewolf.

\- Here all lupines need an invitation to join.

Derek raised his eyebrows suspiciously. She shrugged and said,

\- If you don’t believe me, try to move.

The alpha smirked and tried to lift the right foot to take a first step, but his feet seemed glued to the ground. Morell smiled and insisted:

\- Convinced?

Derek still growled something and struggled to get out of the place for a while. Then, reluctantly, took the small but firm hand and finally got to walk to the place's entrance.

As they entered the residence, Morell dropped the alpha's hand and closed the door and the curtains. It wasn't exactly cold, but the fire was burning and Deaton was siting in a dark green velvet chair, with high back. In front of him, a small table with several scattered books and scrolls, antique gold instruments like astrolabes, compasses and other stuff that neither Derek or Stiles knew.

The vet looked up carrying a mixed expression of fatigue and annoyance. Stiles took a step forward and a slight of surprise seemed to raise his eyebrows, but soon passed.

\- Sit down. Our talk will be long.

Stiles nodded and sat down in a large brown pad near the table and Derek pulled one of the dark wood chairs, sitting next to Stiles, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- Just answer me one thing - his voice got too soft and Stiles felt a chill running his spine, it was the same phony voice that was just about to scold them – do you have any idea of the mess you made?

If it was possible, Derek frowned even more. But Stiles just swallowed, realizing that Deaton’s voice didn’t change. He still had that look that seems a protective shield, unwavering, talking with his gentle voice, but full of authority.

\- Let me guess: you - and he pointed to Derek - finally realized that the Stiles’ smell wasn’t the soap, perfume or almond moisturizing and went checking with your uncle Peter, the most intelligent and trustworthy person of all Beacon Hills if Stiles could actually be an Orion. And it’s obvious that Peter had noticed this and used his power of persuasion, and your ingenuity to make you believe that Stiles was ready for the truth. And now, we are all in war, even before preparing our army.

\- War? – Stiles’ voice was a little rough, after so long in silence.

\- Yes, Stiles. War. The entire state and probably some wolves from other states are moving to Beacon Hills right now.

\- And why is that? - The boy insisted - I know some of them felt my scent and ...

\- They just felt the smell of a qhimmér. A human with the potential to become an Orion.

\- Never heard of these qhimmér. – the alpha growled in his chair.

\- Of course not. The qhimmérs are underestimated by your kind, Derek. Only those who actually survive the bite and become orions are recognized in the legends.

\- Survive to ... to the bite? - Stiles up the puff and scratched his neck, feeling his stomach churn.

\- Derek didn’t tell you? Well, it's likely that he didn’t know the risks. Not every qhimmér survives the bite, Stiles. You must have legitimate blood to support the gift from the Garou.

\- I didn’t know that. - Derek said quietly, nearing Stiles and putting a hand on his shoulder - I swear I didn’t know. Any of that.

The boy nodded and turned to face the vet who now pulled an old book, with some sort of family tree drawn on the cover and hundreds of lines, throughout the pages with names of people, places and dates.

\- Come and see. - He called and opened a world map already yellowed by time and full of scratches made by red chalk, notes in several different handwriting and markings, making them impossible to crack - This here is what my people do for 15 generations. We, the Dhiemy, are hunters and protectors of Qhimmér. Each name marked here in this book is a potential Orion. Some even came to become one. Your name, Stiles, was written here when you were born.

\- As soon as I was born? How? They created my horoscope and saw a star pointing to the room where my mother was in the maternity?

\- You have the legitimate Qhímmer’s blood, Stiles. The Stilinski comes from an old gypsy family that fell apart at the time of the Inquisition and migrated to Poland. Even there, they still managed to keep the traditions for a while, until adhered to Christianity by convenience and shortly after, got away from the Qhimmér tradition. My grandfather - Deaton continued - always followed your family. We never abandon our mission to protect Qhimmér, because we knew that when the Orion was born, he would need us, he would need someone who knew the roots of his soul to help in the process.

\- Are you here to help me?

\- Yes. Morell and I are watching you closely for a long time. I didn’t come to Beacon Hills because of werewolves as Hale thought at first. I came here because of you, Stiles.

Stiles looked down, trying to assimilate all that was discovered in such a short time. What on earth was so great in an Orion that made so many people move their lives around him?

\- Stiles? - Deaton called again - I know what you're thinking, I can see the tension in your shoulders. I know you long enough to understand that you prefer to help people then be helped by anyone. The thing is that now this needs to change, and if you don't accept what we have to do for you, the risks are higher than we can ever know.

\- The alphas’ pack ... - Derek started, but he was interrupted.

\- It isn’t just a pack of alphas, Derek! - Morell glanced at Deaton before continuing – It’s a pack of alphas under the command of a deucalion.

Derek felt the hairs on his neck bristle at the mention that kind of werewolf.

\- Are you sure?

\- Wait, what is a deucalion? - Stiles stood and stared at the group, that seemed genuinely concerned.

\- Deucalion is the worst kind of werewolf that exists. - Morell began.

\- Oh, great! Good to know. Is that a sign that there is some other kind of supernatural creature that is better? Unicorns? The tooth fairy?

\- Unicorns are evil and the tooth fairy is a mercenary. No, there is no supernatural creature that is good, all of us obey our instincts. But a deucalion is only evil. And that's all you need to know! - Derek replied angrily.

It was the first time he had lost his patience with Stiles since the discovery of his blood Orion. But now, hearing of deucalion, knew they had no time to waste. The boy looked hurt, but said nothing, just crossed his arms at chest and squeezed himself feeling quite insecure.

\- Actually, Derek, you and Stiles have no other choice. He needs to know more than that so he can prepare himself. - Deaton pondered, up from the table and going up a wooden cabinet and glass doors filled with books that looked very old.

He opened the cabinet door and went with his index finger from the first row of books until the other and stopped in a book with a brown cover and almost imperceptible golden letters. He returned with the book already open, he didn't take his eyes off from the yellowed pages.

\- Here is a 1715 edition of the Malleus Malleficarum, known worldwide as The Hammer of Witches, brings a chapter about the deucalion. A century later, when the church thought they had exterminated the werewolves, the chapter was removed. See:

 

_"There is still what is the most bestial thing among all beings in our time. More than the incubus and succubus, the deucalion is almost like the devil himself. Direct child from the Garou, the deucalion, besides from being half man and half wolf, bears the mark of Wizards of the dead. "_

 

\- After this section, the authors recommend the same treatments for deucalion that used in "traditional witches".

\- Wizards of the dead? Necromancers, you say? - Stiles asked.

\- Yes, Stiles. You defined well. A deucalion is a kind of necromancer. Someone who was able to kill a piece of himself in exchange for a gift. All deucalions are oracles, that can see which person has special skills and goes after them to enlist them in his "personal army" or kill them at once.

\- Hold on! This deucalion is what? A kind of Professor Xavier of werewolves?

\- Stiles, the deucalion is a beast! - Morell said - He is strengthened by the ability of the members of his pack. Through rituals, he transforms the members of the pack on prototypes of pagan gods. More than werewolves, they have powers.

\- What kind of powers? - the boy felt terrified, but his curiosity was always bigger and now that he was involved to the bone, literally, in that situation, he wanted to know all the details.

Deaton stood and mentioned them to follow him. They were after the vet without questioning and crossed the room, coming to a long corridor which revealed that the mansion was even greater than they imagined.

The rooms in the rest of the house were all with the doors closed and the low lighting in the place left the property with a cold air in addition to the peculiar smell of dust stored.

\- We don't use this house for many years. - He said, opening the door down the hall, which creaked as a protest and didn't want to reveal what was hiding behind it.

But there wasn't anything interesting there, just a wooden stool unpainted, an old dresser with a porcelain vase hand painted, covered with spiderwebs, and a piece of cloth that looked like a remnant of rotten curtain moth, piled on the floor.

Deaton took the cloth out of the way with his foot, showing a copper strap attached to the wooden floor. With effort, he pulled it up revealing a ladder that leads to the house's basement. Morell didn't need any other sign and she was already down the stairs creaking even more than the door.

Pulling out a flashlight that was inside her bag attached on her waist, she lightened up the ladder for others to come down.

When they were in the basement Stiles felt his jaw drop involuntarily. Aside from the dust and smell of damp, the place was amazing. Medieval weapons, old paintings, books and scrolls gathered in a sort of organized mess.

\- This is our collection. - Deaton turned on the light, pointing to all content spread there - Here we gather everything that our family has about creatures like werewolves and others that were coming in our way, as other types of shifters. And here - he pointed to a wall covered with red velvet - we have the most precious item from our collection.

He pulled a cord, that used to be gold once, and the velvet cloth opened like a theater curtain, revealing a framework covering the entire length of the wall.

Inside of it, a big wolf was hanging by their back legs, a crown on his head and human remains scattered on the floor. Circling the wolf, like clockwork, several figures draw attention because of the peculiar details: a woman whose mouth was dripping a black and viscous liquid; a man with a huge body with two wolf heads on top of the neck; a half-naked redhead girl with a black heart in hands; a grizzly man with fierce in his eyes and carrying a mountain in his back; and drawings were repeated until you reach the top, where a wolf with yellow eyes was lying on a rock, parted in four parts.

Stiles looked at each of the drawings, admired by the details and even more ( ~~so~~ ) with the similarity of some of those faces. The redheaded woman clearly reminded him of Lydia. Like the sacrificed wolf (he could not take the word off of his head every time he looked at the drawing) it was Scott.

Finally looked around, carefully examining the weapons and books around the basement. Turned away from the group and walked, stopping at one point or another of the dimly lit property. Handled some of the weapons arranged in velvet boxes, watched some jars and looked inside, where there were oil and plant branches, and only when he noticed a copy of the same wolfsbane he had seen before in Caern, he said:

\- Will you train me?

\- If you want. - Deaton said, the words came with a weight that only him and Stiles understood.

\- Will it hurt?

\- Yes, it will hurt. A lot in the beginning.

Derek growled when he felt how uncomfortable Stiles was. He stepped towards him, putting his hands on Stiles' shoulders. The boy just stared at his green eyes, eager for an answer.

\- I need to be trained. Without this, I put the whole pack in risk, Derek.

\- And why does Deaton say that it will hurt?

\- Because it is our first week as alpha and Orion. The right thing to do is to stay together. It will hurt me and it will hurt you. And probably a little on Peter too, but that part sounds cool. - He tried to mock, but his eyes betrayed him.

\- I'll stay with you! - Derek sentenced, determined and fearful at the same time.

-. No, you don't. You can't stay! - Deaton approached the two of them, taking the alpha's hands away from the Orion's shoulders.

\- And if I don't obey? - Alpha challenged.

\- So I'll take your invitation off, and you will feel your bones squirm inside you, parts of your flesh tearing and your eyes catching fire until you reach the exit. - The guiding who answered his voice calm and, noting that Derek had not retorted, continued - You go to your house and stay tuned. The smell of Stiles may have intensified, but the smell remains the same. When they come to the conclusion that the Orion is the best friend of Scott, they will not look for you and this gives us a considerable advantage.

Derek looked from Morell to Deaton and only then looked back at the boy, who seemed to feel a hole in his soul. He reached out and touched his fingers to his forehead, feeling their eyes connect. Stiles repeated the gesture and Derek left the house.

The silence was broken only by the sound of the Camaro moving away and the boy gasp, which seemed to be having a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Deucalion is a pretty good name for a creature not a person. So, I changed this.
> 
> I'm so sorry about all this time without update. I'll try to post the next chapter on thursday ;)


End file.
